Aunque diga no
by Sly Machin
Summary: Lisanna podía decirle mil veces que no a Lucy, a Natsu, a Mirajane, a todos. Pero aunque dijera mil y una veces no, nunca podría terminar de convencerse a ella misma. Porque el que persiste, lo consigue; o eso le dijeron una vez a ella. Que manera más cruel de mentir ¿Verdad, Lisanna? [AU]
1. No siempre son tres

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Sino, ¡trío con Lisanna, Sting y Rogue! xD**

* * *

 **Aunque diga no**

* * *

 _"Era una flor solitaria, mariposa gozosa te posaste ahí; después el polen de otra flor mas fragante llamó, y la mariposa voló_ "

—Frida Kahlo.

* * *

 **—No siempre son tres—**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _¡Tú tranquila Lucy! No me gusta Natsu, eso fue cuando éramos niños, nada importante— sonrió._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡No, te equivocas!— rió —Si a mi no me gusta Natsu..._

(— _Da igual, de todos modos tendría que decir que no, esto lo hago por él_ )

Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la conversación que había tenido ayer por la mañana con Lucy. Ellas se llevaban muy bien, hasta podría decir que se entendía mucho más con ella, que con ninguna otra chica del gremio.

¿Sería porque las dos habían sido cercanas a Natsu?

—Hola Lisanna, al fin te levantas— escuchó la voz de Mirajane.

La chica se puso de pie y le sonrió a su hermana, ésta la siguió mirando también sonriendo.

(— _¿Cómo es que Mira-nee puede sonreír siempre, de esa manera?_ )

—¿Qué te sucede?— ladeó el rostro.

(— _¿Ah?..._ )

—¿Qué? No, nada. No sucede nada, Mira-nee— rió poniendo la mano derecha en su codo del lado izquierdo.

—¡Bien! Porque hoy es un día especial— juntó sus manos con emoción.

(— _¿Un día especial? ¿De qué habla?_ )

—¿Por qué?— parpadeó confundida.

La expresión de Mirajane cambió, y negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió a sonreír y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—Ah— dijo cuando llegó al marco, llamando la atención de Lisanna —, lo estaba olvidando. ¿Lisanna?

—Dime, Mira-nee.

—Entre dos corazones enamorados, siempre hay un tercero o un cuarto que están destrozados.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana menor, y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación.

Los orbes azules de Lisanna brillaron con sorpresa.

No sabía cómo era que Mirajane siempre sabía lo que la gente estaba pensando, o estaba sintiendo. Aún con ese misterio de por medio, Mirajane siempre tenía razón. Como la tenía al decirle eso, ella era el tercer corazón, pero lo que no comprendía... era por qué había dicho _un tercero o un cuarto_ , ¿es que no era la única así al saber con certeza del amor que se tenían Lucy y Natsu?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, y arrugó la camiseta de dormir que lo cubría. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y eso la hacía sentir mal, miserable, desesperada... Como alguien no debería sentirse nunca.

* * *

 **Y ahora la gran pregunta, como este fic va a tratar sobre Lisanna, entonces:**

 **·Sting:**

 **·Rogue:**

 **¿Cuál de los dos para nuestra querida Lisanna? (** —El que tenga más votos, se descarta **)**

 **(Ruega para que sea Rogue su pareja.**

 **Okno xD).**


	2. San Valentín, y una mierda

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Aunque diga no**

* * *

 _"Nunca pensé que en la felicidad hubiera tanta tristeza"  
_

—Mario Benedetti.

* * *

 **—San Valentín, y una mierda—**

.

.

Salió de casa tranquilamente. Se calzó el cinto del bolso en el hombro, y se giró para cerrar con llave el cerco. Soltó un suspiro, esa mañana hacía algo de frío, y estaba comenzando a decirse ya, que había sido una mala idea la falda.

Cuando terminó de cerrar, sacó la llave de la chapa, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su trabajo. No podía volver y ponerse otra cosa, porque iba con los minutos justos. Para la otra tendría que pensarlo un poco mejor, nada más.

Caminó hasta el paradero, e hizo parar un autobús. Se pasó todo el viaje -de aproximadamente diez minutos- mirando a través de la ventana. Ese día en particular estaba nublado, algo que no hacía más que extrañar a Lisanna, aunque no se demostrara perpleja. Estaban en verano, en plena mitad de verano, de hecho.

Soltó un suspiro por segunda vez en el día, pero sonrió al recordar que en realidad, ese era un día especial. Al principio no lo había entendido cuando Mira lo había dicho, pero luego lo pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que de hecho lo era.

 _San Valentín._

Si era sincera, no veía una motivación para ella celebrarlo (Natsu, Lucy... hasta Mira y Elfman podrían hacerlo), sin embargo, su trabajo sería ver cerca de cincuenta parejas en el día y atenderlas, porque no tenía planes.

Sintió su celular vibrar cuando bajó del autobús. Tecleó un botón, y se encendió la pantalla del teléfono.

( _Tienes un (1) mensaje_ )

Al hacer clic, no se sorprendió demasiado. Todos los años, para San Valentín, sus amigos le enviaban un mensaje, invitándola a una fiesta. La gran mayoría tenía una pareja, pero aún así pensaban más en los que no, y gastaban su tiempo en ellos. Actualmente, lo gastaban en ella. Porque Lisanna ya podía estar segura de que Natsu y Lucy habían comenzado una relación.

Llevó sus dos manos al objeto, y soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a escribir.

 _"Lo lamento, hoy tengo trabajo. ¡Diviértanse ustedes!"_

Miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil, como si estuviera mirando al vacío, esperando el lamentable "Lástima, para lo próxima será". Soltó un suspiro luego de cinco minutos. Bueno, ese año no iba a ser como los demás, al parecer no iban a fingir pena.

(—Imperdonable...)

Por supuesto, se ahorraría el volver a comentar otro mensaje. Así, ingresó al local para empezar su trabajo.

—-

Soltó un suspiro, apoyándose en el mueble con sus antebrazos y codos. Llevaba casi cuatro horas trabajando sobre aquellos tacos. Si las contaba bien, había visto más de cincuenta parejas en esas horas, y había atendido a la gran mayoría ella sola, pues su compañera, que se supone debía trabajar, se detenía por casi diez minutos a hablar con su novio, estaba segura de eso.

(—Esto es fantástico...)

Chequeó el local con la mirada. Habían al parecer solo cinco personas que no estaban en pareja. Tres hombres, y un par de chicas que parecían ser amigas, por la exaltación con la que hablaban, Lisanna supuso que estarían hablando de chicos. Cielos, eran de preparatoria y hablaban de ellos, pero Lisanna ya era una adulta y ni eso hacía.

(—¿Qué haces, Lisanna...?)

Sintió ganas de doblarse a la mitad y vomitar. Le daban ganas de vomitar, el sentirse enferma de solo pensar en ella misma. Sí, se quería, pero no le agradaba lo que hacía. Lo hacía sin pensar, era como si fuera un robot a mando, como si fuera controlada por alguien más.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a atender a los que faltaban, que eran aquellas dos chicas y dos de los tres hombres que se encontraban ahí. Caminó con algo de cansancio, puesto que no se había sentado en ningún momento. Y cuando se acercó a uno de los dos hombres, hizo lo que sabía hacer.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, y dijo amablemente:

—¿Desea comer o tomar algo?

Lisanna vio como sonreía, y supo al instante que estaba en problemas.

—A ti, preciosa.

A Lisanna su mirada se le antojó como la de un depredador. Y ella era la presa. Algo en verdad, no lo agradaba.

Sintió las manos de aquel hombre sujetando su cintura, aprovechándose de su parálisis. Él la empujó para que ella cayera sentada en su pierna, y Lisanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nadie la ayudaría, lo sabía, a una de sus compañeras le había sucedido lo mismo, y nadie se había molestado. Ella fue queriendo ayudarla, pero no lo logró.

—Suélteme— rogó sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

—Oh vamos, no seas tímida— lo escuchó reír en su oído.

Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, logrando que su vista se volviera borrosa. Puso sus manos en el pecho de aquel hombre, e intentó alejarlo de ella.

—Suélteme— pidió mordiendo su labio inferior.

No podía ponerse de pie, sus dedos estaban comenzando a hundirse en su piel, era doloroso. Y ella sabía que intentaba decirle que no intentara alguna estupidez. Pero Lisanna ya había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, tal vez si pudiera hacerlo, solo se agregaría una más.

Eso, si pudiera.

—No te hagas la de rogar, preciosa— masculló, perdiendo la paciencia.

Él comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, y Lisanna estuvo a punto de vomitar. A punto, porque alguien la lanzó al suelo, y golpeó a aquel hombre.

O eso supuso, al escuchar un gemido de dolor, que no había salido de ella.

* * *

 **Todavía pueden seguir votando, recuerden que quien tenga más, se elimina.**


	3. Bienvenida al juego

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Agradezco los reviews, forevah (?).**

* * *

 **Aunque diga no**

* * *

 _"Quien siempre dice la verdad, puede permitirse tener mala memoria"._

 _—Anónimo (Ni-puta-idea-de-quién-es)._

* * *

 ** _—_ Bienvenida al juego _—_**

 **.**

 **.**

Lisanna se preguntó por un momento, si sería malo siquiera dejar que lo golpeara. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor... sí. Sería malo para él.

—¡Qué te pasa, maldito mocoso!— exclamó el hombre con cólera.

Que se pudriera. Ya tenía suficiente con lo del bendito mensaje, y con lo de su compañera... y con lo del bastardo.

—¡Que qué me pasa! ¡Por qué no te vas a conseguir a una puta, para algo existen! —gruñó—¡Eso pasa!

El chico estampó su puño contra el rostro de aquel asqueroso hombre, haciendo que cayera una vez más al suelo. Lisanna miró a sus lados, la gente miraba sorprendida esa escena, al tiempo que murmuraban.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Aunque en realidad no lo era, ella estaba en segundo plano.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!— el hombre escupió sangre, y miró al chico rubio asesinamente.

¿Eso era todo?

Entonces el hombre desde el suelo sonrió, e hizo caer al chico, empujándole una pierna con su propio pie. Luego de eso se levantó y se puso sobre su... salvador, para comenzar a golpearlo una y otra vez en la cara.

Ah. Tal vez era por eso que no habían ayudado a su compañera la vez pasada.

O sólo que alguien había decidido que merecía un poco de suerte, y ese chico no sabía en lo que se metía.

—¡Pues me meto! —gritó asestándole una patada en plena entrepierna, haciendo flaquear al hombre que tenía tal mueca de dolor, que hizo a Lisanna hasta sentirse mejor.

Extrañamente...

Lisanna no se sentía bien con el dolor de los demás. Lisanna siempre era comprensiva a pesar de las situaciones.

Lisanna sabe perdonar.

 _No cuando el mundo está nublado, Mira-nee._

—¡Detesto a la gente que tiene el egoísmo de pensar sólo en ellos!— acercó el rostro dañado del hombre al suyo —Aún más cuando tienen el descaro de involucrar a alguien más.

El hombre lo escupió en la cara, y el chico frunció el ceño.

—Mocoso de mierda...

I.

O tal vez en realidad, todos la odiaban. Hasta los millones de Dioses en el mundo, esos en los que Lisanna ni se molestaba en creer a pesar de ir con su hermana todos los sábados.

Era algo estúpido de hecho.

Pero tal vez la odiaban por parodiar mentalmente _la palabra del Señor_. Viéndolo así, y con las cosas que pasaban en el mundo, seguro no era tan descabellado.

—¿Estás bien? —sonrió.

Era odio el mandarle a un chico sonrisas, ¿no?

—Oye... —lo vio dejar de sonreír.

Mucho mejor, pensó Lisanna.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó.

Le estaba matando la curiosidad con respecto a eso. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No debía hacerlo? —enarcó una ceja.

Lisanna sólo soltó un suspiro, y llevó el paño con un poco de alcohol a la herida que tenía en la ceja, haciendo que él aullara de dolor. ¿Por qué estaba ahí y no atendiendo a otros clientes? ¿Por qué su compañera le desearía mal por hacer que trabajase?

Ah, claro. Porque a un rubio sonriente le había dado por hacerse el héroe. Aunque por supuesto, eso no significaba que no le iba a dar las gracias.

No, aunque pareciera, no era una malagradecida. En serio.

—¡Eso dolió!

—Esa era la idea —soltó Lisanna al tiempo que volvía a hundirle el paño en la herida.

Oyó un _demonios_ , y entonces se dio la vuelta para coger una tirita del botiquín. Si estaba bien para ponerse a gritar como una nena, entonces estaba bien para largarse.

Y no era que detestara que estuviera ahí. Pero Lisanna no quería tener problemas con su compañera, aunque de verdad se la sudaba, sería un problema trabajar con alguien que te odia gracias a lo sucedido un día de San Valentín.

—Pareciera como si me odiaras —dijo él cuando Lisanna volteó con la tirita lista.

Ella entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, y el cabello se le fue hacia el rostro, molestando ligeramente su campo de visión. El chico tenía los ojos lindos, pero eso daba igual.

—Pero no te odio. Ni siquiera te conozco. De hecho, ni tu nombre sé —expresó cuando le ponía la tirita en la ceja, y volvía a coger el paño para llevarlo a su labio.

Sin embargo él le tomó la muñeca, evitando que lo acercara más.

—¿Así que el problema es con mi nombre? —sonrió.

—No, el problema es que no me dejas trabajar —indicó su mano, en la que tenía el paño y estaba siendo aprisionada.

Cuando lo vio sonreír, Lisanna se vio tentada a rodar los ojos. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sting Eucliffe, ¿y tú, cómo te llamas? —cuestionó.

Era un idiota si creía que le iba a decir su nombre sólo por sonreír.

—Agnes —contestó cuando le lanzaba el paño a las manos y se disponía a pasarle un algodón con agua por el labio inferior.

—¿Sólo Agnes? —curioseó.

Lisanna lo miró por unos momentos desde su lugar.

—Agnes Greyson —respondió.

 _Lo siento, Gray..._

Sting sonrió aún más, parecía bastante satisfecho. Vaya, ¿le habría gustado el nombre que se había inventado?


	4. Quebrarse al tacto

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Aunque diga no**

* * *

 _"Todo el mundo miente"._

 _—_ Gregory House.

* * *

 ** _—_ Quebrarse al tacto _—_**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces podía mirar a la gente y reconocer sus miedos. Todos los seres humanos eran predecibles, después de todo, no es que fuera de otro mundo.

Algunas otras veces, soñaba que estaba en una hermosa pradera, mientras que detrás de un sauce llorón se ocultaba el Sol con total parsimonia. Siempre supo que lo que más deseaba era poder ser ella misma. Equivocarse, caer, mentir, meterse en problemas. La Lisanna que estaba dentro de ella, recorriendo su corazón y su mente, deseaba ser una chica que actúa por sus impulsos y deseos.

Y ella sabía lo que eso conllevaba, claro.

Sin embargo, a cada segundo aparecía Mirajane. Su dulce sonrisa y su hermoso rostro atacando su mente, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que iba a estar siempre para ella. Y se preguntaba si Mirajane creía que era tonta. Pero se negaba a ese pensamiento y se aferraba a que sólo era la preocupación por su hermana pequeña.

Lisanna agradecía todo lo que su hermana y Elfman hacían por ella. Empero, no podía evitar pensar que eran unos idiotas. Era lo más claro del mundo que nunca iban a estar juntos los tres, no por lo menos de forma literal, amarrada con el famoso _para siempre_.

Mirajane tenía novio.

Elfman tenía novia.

Mirajane anhelaba casarse con un largo vestido blanco en una sutil casita de campo, tal vez. Con flores color rosa, amarillas, y todos sus amigos, familia y personas cercanas apoyándola.

Elfman tenía preparada su propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, claro. Se preocupaban demasiado por ella.

Siempre la esperaban. Siempre querían lo mejor para ella. Siempre la querían ver feliz.

Y ella siempre quería que dejaran aquella obsesiva alerta. ¿Era acaso vivir el tener que postergar los sueños propios por alguien más?

¿Era acaso bueno ser una especie de carga?

Estaban a trece de mayo, había pasado ya bastante de que hubiera tenido aquella conversación con Lucy. Había pasado ya lo suficiente como para dejar el pesar de lado, Natsu no tenía por qué significar tanto, sólo era una persona más en el mundo.

Estaba terminando de darse una ducha, eran las diez de la mañana, horario en el que ya pensaba con claridad. Y tal vez casi siempre solía pensar con claridad, por eso no había comentado nada de su decisión con Mira ni Elfman. Prefería que fueran ignorantes hasta que, por lo menos, hablara con Lucy.

Salió del baño completamente seca, se puso ropa interior, un pantalón corto y luego una larga camisa que le llegaba hasta los muslos. La que había comprado en las tiendas de ropa americana, por supuesto. Caminó hasta su almohada y tomó el celular que había dejado ahí antes de entrar al baño. Bajó las escaleras con el aparato en la mano y cuando pasó por la sala se encontró con el visitante casi concurrente.

Sonrió de lado y caminó hacia el sofá, donde estaba él.

—Hola, Orga —se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? —se dejó caer a su lado, curiosa por la respuesta.

En realidad sólo quería que le repitiera lo que era obvio.

—Espero a Mirajane, me pidió que le ayudara a traer la mercadería —contestó.

Lisanna parpadeó confundida. ¿No que su hermana iba los quince?

—¿Ella está en la cocina? —volvió a preguntar.

Orga asintió y luego Lisanna se puso de pie. Salió de la sala, pretendiendo ir a la cocina, pero antes se devolvió y fijo su mirada una vez más en el novio de su hermana.

—¿Quieres algo de beber, comiste ya?

La albina le preguntaba con total sinceridad todo. A ella le agradaba mucho Orga, y sabía que Mira lo quería mucho. No podía decir que lo amara, después de todo sólo llevaban cerca de cuatro meses, pero era más que claro que esos dos terminarían más que juntos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —aseguró.

Lisanna asintió y retomó su camino a la cocina. Dejó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, y una vez en la habitación, vio a Mirajane yendo de allá para acá mientras garabateaba atropelladamente en una libreta.

Eso respondía todo. Elfman había olvidado por completo hacer la famosa lista. O tal vez, sólo era a causa de Mira, quien se había adelantado dos días.

—Mira...

—Lo siento Lisanna, ahora no. Por cierto, el agua está recién hervida y ya fui a la panadería, puedes tomar desayuno tranquilamente —pasó por delante de ella y le sonrió.

Lisanna suspiró al verla abrir las puertas de la alacena. Caminó hacia su hermana y le arrebató la libreta de las manos. No llevaba ni la mitad anotado. Tomó el lápiz que su perpleja hermana sostenía en la otra mano y comenzó a escribir en la hoja.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba casi terminando y Mirajane había tenido los ojos sobre ella todo el tiempo, sentía.

—... detergente, aceite y... pasta de dientes —susurró.

Alejó el bolígrafo de la hoja y le tendió la libreta a Mira. Había logrado dos partes enteras sin siquiera darse el tiempo de ir a mirar por toda la casa. Después de todo, cuando no tenía nada que hacer y no tenía ganas de tener que invitar a alguien a algún lugar, comenzaba a rondar toda la casa con los auriculares puestos.

Era capaz de recordar todo lo que faltaba.

—No anoté ni la azúcar ni el té. El mes pasado exageraste y pusiste dos bolsas. Con respecto al té, creo que es porque todos hemos despertado algo cansados en el último tiempo. El café se ha vuelto importante.

Mirajane suspiró y tomó suavemente la libreta. La miró por unos segundos, pensativa, y luego le sonrió a Lisanna.

—Gracias. Ahora Orga no tendrá que esperar tanto —se había acercado para besar su mejilla, pero la menor la detuvo con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Espera, necesito que te quedes aquí por ahora.

Pasó por detrás de Mira y tomó el paquete de galletas que estaban en la alacena, las puso en un plato ante la mirada confundida y curiosa de la otra, y cuando salió le volvió a decir con la mirada que se quedara ahí. Regresó tranquilamente a la sala con el plato que llevaba con una sola mano y entonces se sentó al lado de Orga, quien la miraba extrañado.

—Ten.

—Dije que estaba bien —le recordó.

La chica sonrió de lado ante su respuesta. Orga podía ser muchas veces impredecible, pero alguna vez Mirajane le había comentado que no acostumbraba despertarse tan temprano mientras le contaba un poco sobre su nuevo interés. Lisanna podía estar segura de que el pobre chico no había comido por hacerle un favor a su novia. Parecía frío, pero quería mucho a Mira, y también sabía cómo se ponía cuando estaba frustrada o enojada.

—No importa, de cualquier forma Mira se tardará un poco más. Se supone que deberías estar tomando desayuno en media hora más.

Orga bufó, sin embargo, segundos más tarde tomó una galleta del plato que Lisanna sujetaba, casi de mala gana. Ella sonrió feliz y dejó el plato en la mesita de centro.

—Iré a ayudar a Mira para que no tengas que esperar mucho más —dijo.

Cuando entró una vez más a la cocina, Mirajane estaba sentada mirando la lista. Empero cuando la oyó, subió su mirada y dejó de lado el objeto.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Lisanna se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa.

—Puede llegar a ser lindo.

Mirajane la vio de reojo ir hacia el hervidor y servirse en una taza. No estaba muy segura de qué había hecho o de a qué se refería, pero era obvio de quién hablaba. Le aliviaba mucho que a Lisanna le agradara Orga, y viceversa. Aunque no lo dijera, ya que era muy reservado, Orga se sentía cómodo con su hermana menor.

Aún así, seguía teniendo miedo y aunque no quería que Lisanna lo supiera, ésta lo tenía más claro que todos en esa casa.

* * *

I.

* * *

Cuando Lisanna se despidió de su hermana y Orga, se dejó caer en el sofá. Estuvo pensando por mucho rato, preguntándose si realmente sería una buena idea. Pero se obligó a dejar de pensar cosas que la dejarían insegura con respecto a su decisión, y entonces marcó al número de Lucy.

Diez con cuarenta. Ya debía estar despierta.

Un pitido. Dos pitidos...

— _Eh, ¿Lisanna?_

—Hola Lucy.

— _Hm, dime qué necesitas._

Lucy era realmente una persona muy linda y una gran amiga. Y recordando que era ella a quien le iba a hacer un favor, Lisanna pensaba que en realidad, no debía.

—Es sobre lo del otro día.

— _¡Sí! Lo recuerdo. Entonces, ¿ya decidiste aceptar mi propuesta?_

Y su felicidad parecía sincera.

—Sí. ¿Seguía en pie, no? —dudó.

Se escuchó una leve risa del otro lado de la línea.

— _Claro. Sobre todo si es para ti, entonces lo estaría siempre. Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras._

Le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo es que la amabilidad y fidelidad en Lucy podía manar de su corazón? A ella le salía tan natural, siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre apoyando a sus amigos. Era casi como Mirajane había insistido siempre que era, pero sin aquellos impulsos de equivocarse por propio gusto que aparecían dentro de ella como si fueran una cualidad.

—Gracias, Lucy.

Se llevó la palma de la mano a su ojo y la presionó ahí un poco. De verdad se lo agradecía.

— _No hay de qué, para eso estamos nosotros. Somos amigos y lo seremos por siempre._

Una rara sensación la comenzó a invadir, era como si esta viajara por todo su cuerpo y al final, se quedara detrás de sus ojos. Y empujaba y empujaba a las lágrimas. El corazón dolía casi imperceptiblemente, y tal vez si hablaba su voz se quebraba.

— _... Lisanna, ¿te encuentras bien?_

Hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta, pero se tardó en hacerlo más de lo que quiso.

— _¡Oh joder! ¡Soy una estúpida! Es obvio que no estás bien. Santo cielo, ¿estás en casa? ... ¡Agh! Son las diez de la mañana, por supuesto que sí. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_ —suspiró— _. Ni pienses en largarte de ahí, mujer. Ahora mismo voy._

Y cortó.

Joder, se supone que no quería dar lástima. Y cuando estaba más que decidida, iba esa debilidad y comenzaba a llorar como una estúpida. Sollozos, sollozos, sollozos. Sube las piernas al sofá y se las abraza con fuerza, intentando comprimir aquellos sentimientos. Pero es que está temblando como una pequeña niña, y eso no logra otra cosa que hacerla llorar más fuerte.

¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar una vez empezaba a hacerlo?

¿Por qué no podía mostrar con total naturalidad la imagen que Mirajane tenía de ella?


End file.
